Palabras mágicas
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: —¿Dónde está mi Miraculous? —preguntó Chloé. / —Vengo a enseñarte las palabras mágicas /—¿Qué? La única palabra mágica que necesito saber es transformación. / Chat Noir supo que iba a ser difícil.
1. Transformación

Chloé estaba cómodamente recostada sobre la reposera, tomando sol. Cuando una sombra la cubrió. Frunció el ceño, al percatarse de que no era una fastidiosa nube, sino que era el molesto héroe gatuno.

Suspiró. ¡Oh, bueno! De seguro le iba a entregar su Miraculous, aunque no había oído un disturbio por la zona, de seguro necesitaban su ayuda.

Así que extendió su palma de su mano, esperando que se lo entregue. Esta vez, esperaba que no se lo lanzara como si fuera un juguete. Si, otra vez lo hacía y no lo atrapaba ¡Él lo iba a recoger!

—¿Qué esperas? —Preguntó impacientemente— Viniste a entregarme mi Miraculous ¿No es así?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces ¿Qué haces aqui? —Preguntó con desdén— ¿Dónde está mi Miraculous? —preguntó Chloé.

—Está guardado y yo...

—No me interesa. Si no viniste a entregarme mi Miraculous, puedes marcharte —le hizo un gesto con su mano, despotricó y volvió a recostarse como si nada.

—Vengo a enseñarte las palabras mágicas —Terminó de decir. Chloé alzó una ceja en señal de desconcierto.

—¿Qué? La única palabra mágica que necesito saber es transformación —espetó— Y ya la se, y sino la puedo usar porque no tienes mi Miraculous, te quiero fuera de mi vista.

Chat Noir supo que iba a ser difícil. Sin embargo no se iba a marchar, se plantó enfrente de ella y siguió haciéndole sombra. Chloé se irritó y con los puños fuertemente cerrados, le plantó cara.

—¡Vete, me haces sombra!

—¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

—Transformación.

—No, no, no —moviendo su dedo índice como un metrónomo— Error, inténtalo otra vez. Empieza con "P"

—¡Transformación! —exclamó, otra vez sin importarle que no comience con esa inicial— Es la única que necesito y me interesa saber.

—Saber las palabras mágicas te hará mejor persona, mejor heroína —añadió en un intentó de entrara en razón.

—¡Yo solo quiero mi Miraculous! —Chilló— Y si tu no lo tienes, ¡Vete!

—¿No quieres demostrarle a Ladybug lo mejor persona que te has vuelto? —Preguntó— Saber las palabras mágicas es un buen comienzo ¡Y yo te las voy a enseñar! ¿Qué dices?

—¡No, no las necesito!

Entretanto, con su mano, le señalaba por donde podía largarse.


	2. Abracadabra

Sin embargo, Chat Noir no se iba.

—¿No entiendes la señal? —pasando su mirada por su brazo extendido que con su dedo índice marcaba el camino por donde el gatito podía irse.

—Si quieres que haga algo, di la palabra mágica —esbozando una sonrisa— Sino... sabes, estoy muy cómodo aquí —menciono mientras con su mano jugueteaba con su cola.

Chloé suspiro irritada. Mas, al verlo tan calmado, se cambió de reposera, pero el gato-poste caminaba. ¡Oh! ¿¡Por qué!?

—Si quieres que me vaya, dilo amablemente. Di la palabra mágica —volvió a comentar.

—La palabra mágica —dijo Chloé— ¿Feliz?—mostrando sus dientes— ¡Ahora vete! ¡Me haces sombra!

—Muy chistosa —repuso— Es fácil. Empieza con "P..." y termina con "Or favor"

—¿Tienes mi Miraculous?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces no tengo nada que decir —espetó— ¡Adiós!

Él no se fue. Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras. Chloé rezongó. ¡El asistente de Ladybug seguía haciéndole sombra!

—¿Quieres que use una palabra magia? —cuestionó la rubia, levantándose de la reposera, resignándose a tomar sol tranquila— ¡Bien!

Cuando creyó, Chat Noir iban a tener un avance.

—¡Abracadabra! —exclamó y apuntándole con su reflector de sol, dejo al gatito cegado por unos segundos, quien por reflejo se cubrió sus ojos con su brazo.

Y en vez de que el minino desapareciera. Chloé, encaminándose hacia su habitación.

Ella, desapareció.


	3. Por favor

Chat al abrir los ojos nuevamente, pudo notar que la rubia se había ido. Su instinto le había dicho que se metió adentro y no estuvo errado cuando la vio a través del cristal que estaba cómodamente recostada sobre su cama.

El primer impulso que tuvo al ver ahí, fue adentrarse. Pero al intentar entrar, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada. Y comenzó a golpear pidiendo que le abra.

Chloé que oía el griterío allá fuera, esbozó una sonrisa divertida mientras se miraba las uñas y se las limaba. Chat Noir no aguantando el ignoro de su parte, decidió intentar una idea. No quería implementar el cataclismo. Eso sería el último recurso.

Unos minutos en silencio después.

—¡Chloé te traje tu Miraculous!

Y ella al solo oír esa palabra. Se levantó de un respingo y le abrió con una clara sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Donde esta? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó sucesivamente.

Aprovechando Chat Noir de entrar, quien al hacerlo, confesó la verdad. Motivo que tenia la rubia de castrarlo ¡Lo peor!¡Había caído como una tonta! ¡Ridículo, absolutamente, ridículo!

—¡Vete! —su brazo esta firme y con su mano indicaba el camino.

—Así no se piden las cosas —dijo sentándose en la cama, que hace unos minutos, Chloé estaba recostada.

—Voy a llamar a mi papi y...

Chat Noir no hizo una señal de que esa amenaza lo preocupo.

—¡Voy a llamar la policía!

El gatito seguía en la misma posición, moviendo su cola como si sus palabras no fueran interesantes.

—¡Al control animal!

Chloé zapateó el suelo mientras se llevaba una mano en su cabello, desesperada.

—¡Agh! ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—No.

—¿De enserio no tienes nada mejor que hacer? —Repitió— ¿Jugar con tu bola de estambre? ¿Afilar tus garras? ¿Ir a arenero? —cada palabra contenía una pizca de veneno.

—Admiro tu preocupación, pero estoy excelente, señorrrita...

Ella solo quería que se vaya ¡Y se lo dijo!

—Hay una forma de pedir las cosas más amables. Es con una palabra mágica.

Chloé estaba muy molesta, muy molesta "¡Vete de una buena vez!"

—Por cierto, tengo todo el día —dijo— Tomate el tiempo que necesites para decirme la palabra mágica.

—¡Yo no! ¡Así que vete!

—La palabra mágica —pidió.

—Abracadabra —sus dientes estaban apretados— Si no desapareces, yo lo voy a hacer.

No obstante, Chat Noir la atajó antes de que se le ocurra salir por la puerta.

—¿Por qué lo estás haciendo tan difícil?

—¿Por qué no tienes mis Miraculous? —le preguntó irónica— Si no lo tienes, no tengo porque ser amable contigo.

—Eso es cruel, abejita ¿Ya mostrando tu aguijón?

—Si sigues estando aquí, te picare en donde más te duele.

El parecía inmune a sus amenazas y Chloé se ponía mas irritada.

—¿La palabra?

—¡Bien! Porrrr... ¡Agh! ¡Por favor vete! ¿Escuchaste?

—Absolutamente —exclamó— Uff, un poco más e iba a llegar tarde, bueno ahora me tengo que ir.

—¿Qué? ¿Te vas a ir? —preguntó incrédula.

Después de todo, hace unos segundos decía que no tenía nada que hacer.

—No me extrañes —y le guiño un ojo.

—¡No te voy a extrañar! —chilló.

—No te preocupes, volveré a enseñarte ¡Nos vemos!

— ¿Queeee? —su voz era un grito en el cielo— ¿Vas a regresar?

—Pues claro, sigue practicando "por favor" y te hará una mejor persona, una menos demandante. Después de todo, esa expresión te enseña a que las cosas no se obtienen pidiéndolas de forma irrespetuosa. ¿Entiendes Chloé?

Ella no respondió, parecía que el gato se estaba burlando de ella mientras veía incredulamente como el felino -luego de despedirse- se marchaba.

¿Ocupado? ¡Agh, claro! Lo siguió hasta la azotea.

—¡Por favor, no vuelvas! —gritó con todo su pulmón.

Mientras el minino se dispuso a saltar el primer techo. El gato, la oyó y sonrió, a escuchar como Chloé había dicho, otra vez, la palabra mágica.


	4. Gracias

Chloé estaba enfrente de su tocador, peinando su hermoso cabello, cuando ver por el reflejo del espejo a Chat Noir. Deja el peine y comienza a rezongar.

—Oh, no, no ¿Tu otra vez? —mirándolo de frente con su ceño fruncido.

Sin embargo, el malhumor y las cuantas palabras que una señorita de su calibre no debe pronunciar, se van de su mente cuando ve lo que las garras del gato traen.

Su Miraculous.

Pero en el intento de agarrarlo, Chat esquiva su atrevimiento.

—¿La palabra mágica?

Chloé abrió su boca en un estado de estupefectacion ¿Era en serio?

—Ya no es divertido —espeta— Si es que alguna vez lo fue —añade.

Chat Noir sonríe.

—Vamos... ¿Que se dice?

Ella cruza los brazos y desvía la mirada no teniendo la mínima intención de decir algo, pero al ver que pasan segundos y a pesar de lo estruendos. Chat Noir ni se inmuta. Chloé grita: ¡Por favor! ¿Contento? ¡Ya dame el Miraculous! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

—Aprendes bien y rápido —dice— Pero yo me refería a la otra palabra.

—¿Que otra palabra? —escupe, zapateando el suelo con clara pose de impaciencia. ¡No lo aguanta! ¡No lo aguanta!— ¿Transformación? Sabes que no resulta si no lo llevó puesto ¿Verdad?

—La palabra que demuestra agradecimiento.

—¿Y por qué debo agradecerte?

—Por supuesto, por traerte el Miraculous.

—Puede hacerlo Ladybug.

—Está ocupada, combatiendo el mal y esas cosas —dijo— Además, yo seré el encargado de traértelo —ladea su cabeza— Por siempre

A la susodicha, ese siempre le daba nauseas.

—No tendrías que hacer eso, si me lo dejarías ¿Sabes?

—Eso es imposible. Y sería un verdadero peligro ahora que saben tu identidad de heroína -ella chasqueó la lengua, irritada. Mucho más porque tenía razón— ¿La palabra?

—Te vas arrepentir... ¡Grrr... —su garganta parecía que hacia gárgaras o un gruñido. Parecía una fiera a punto de despedazar a Chat Noir ¡Y sí que tenía ganas de hacerlo! — ¡Gracias! —finalizó con resentimiento, arrebatándole el Miraculous de su mano.

En segundos, quien se transformó rápidamente, se estaba dirigiendo al lugar de batalla. Esperando que Ladybug no le haya quitado toda la diversión.

Pero, al parecer así fue, cuando ni siquiera pudo hacer uso de su poder, aunque si ayudo en cuestión de distracción ¿Agh? Miró al gatito con resentimiento que chocaba el puño con su compañera. "¡Buen trabajo!" quien en segundos desapareció al hacer sus pitidos cada vez más acelerado.

—¿Quieres chocar? —le preguntó al notar su fija mirada puesta en su persona.

Ella sonrió forzando una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —uniendo sus puños. Espetando: "¡Gracias por nada!"

El gato se sorprendió por su exclamación, ya que lo normal era "Buen trabajo", pero tampoco pudo intentar por sí mismo averiguarlo cuando sin que se diera cuenta con la otra mano le implanto la picadura de abeja.

"¡Eso le pasaba por molesto!"

Dejando a Chat Noir sobre el tejado completamente paralizado mientras la abejita se marchaba. El vio el lado positivo en la situación, al menos le había dado las gracias.


End file.
